Path to Power
by SauronBane
Summary: The tale of how a young Dark Elf rose from the unwanted one of his family, to the power and might of a great Dreadlord.
1. Prelude

Note: This story is a piece of fluff written for my Warhammer: Fantasy Battle, Dark Elves army.

If you like it, let me know. If you don't, tell me nicely how I could make it better.

* * *

Malekith sat upon his throne staring out upon the massive chamber prepared specially for the ritual sacrifices of the Witch Elves victims. His personal warriors, the Black Guard, studded the shadows in their magnificent suits of armour like fearsome statues.

"I am ready. Let them in," He rumbled, watching as two human servants rushed to the massive obsidian doors, dragging them open. As they opened, in marched a group of approximately twenty men and women, surrounded by fifteen scantily clad, but exceedingly well-armed women. The Witch Elves and their victims. They reached the center of the room, the huge doors rumbling closed behind them at the push of the servants.

"Lord Malekith, King of the Druchii, we present you and Khaine with these sacrifices, handpicked from our own kind," One of the Witch Elves said, stepping away from the rest of the group, to stand before Malekith.

"Then… In the name of Khaine, I bid you, begin," Malekith said, settling into his seat, and waving a hand slowly at the Druchii below him.

The vicious elf turned back to the surrounded Druchii, drawing a viciously curved blade, the other Witch Elves following her lead and drawing their own. Raising her blade high, she shouted, "For Khaine!" and stepped into the group of sacrifices, slashing and hacking at them, the other Witch Elves following suit.

Malekith watched from his seat as the sacrifices began to die, blood swiftly spreading across the black marble floor. As the first five died, Malekith saw something odd. A Witch Elf collapsed, blood pouring from her throat where her head had previously been attached. 'Not uncommon amongst the Khainites, mistaking a friend for a target,' he thought. Four more elves collapsed, one of them a Witch. Malekiths' eyes narrowed with suspicion. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what just yet. Three sacrifices left. Two were trapped between five Witch Elves, bleeding to death from the flurry of blades. Seven more of the Witches hacked away at the already dead, mutilating the corpses and bathing in the spreading pool of blood. The final Witch was trying and failing to kill a young male elf who continued to evade her lightning quick strikes, and this drew Malekiths' eye.

The Witch struck, her blade whistling towards the boy's mid-drift. Deftly, he leapt over the blade, and before Malekith or the Witch knew what had happened, the boy severed the Witch's head. Blood sprayed across the wall and the statue-like Black Guard who stood against it.

Malekith glanced to the center of the room and saw the Witch Elves turning from their now dead prey to the single young elf that still lived. He watched with a detached horror as the boy charged the Witches, deftly dodging their blows and striking them down one by one, until only he stood in the center of the blood-soaked floor. The Black Guard moved in, surrounding the poor elf, though for once he did not make a move against his foes.

"Bow down to your lord, boy," one of the guards ordered with a sneer, the point of his halberd in the boy's face. Slowly, cautiously, the young Druchii went to his knees, eyes staring up at Malekith with fierce intensity. From his seat upon the dais, Malekith slowly spoke, 'Boy. What is your name?"

The boy spoke immediately, his voice carrying as much force as his eyes," I am Sinax Fardirge, my lord."

"Well… Sinax. How did you survive?" Malekith asked, slowly rising from his spiked throne, surprised by the boys' strength of will.

"My dagger. Family heirloom. One of the Daggers of Hotek, my lord," Sinax said immediately, still kneeling down in a pool of blood, surrounded by the Black Guard, his eyes never wavering from Malekith's.

"A Dagger of Hotek? So you knew that you were going to be picked for a sacrifice? How?"

"The leader of those Witches. Rathi Renth. She hated my family. I'm the only one she could pick without an uproar, because I am the least valued of my fathers children. I took the blade months back, and have been ready in case this happened ever since."

"Well done. But what do you intend to do now? Anything you do here will only lead to death. Witch Elves are very different to fight than my Black Guard."

"I did not expect you or your guard. I expected a normal sacrifice. No special circumstances. I though it would only be Witches or Executioners. I never intended to fight those who are not completely enamoured with Khaine. I have no reason to hate them. I live only to serve you Lord Malekith."

Malekith stopped pacing around Sinax, directly in front of him. He stared into the blue orbs of the younger elf. Softly, he spoke, "Step aside."

The Guard responded immediately, stepping out of the way, and creating a path to the young elf for their lord. Malekith stepped forwards, into the broken circle, until he stood just outside a sword-length from Sinax.

"You serve me. Only me?"

"Yes. Khaine means nothing good to me. He deserves no worship from me. My family cares not for me, and I return that favour. I have no loyalty to anyone but myself, and you. You are the King of all the Druchii, and therefore you are the only one who deserves loyalty."

Malekith stared down at the youngster for several seconds, before quietly saying, "Bring me an Iron Writ."

A servant ran forwards, holding out a scroll of iron, which Malekith took, paying no heed as the human scurried away from the circle of Druchii.

"Now, Sinax. I give you this writ, marking you as my servant. Take it to the ship called 'Bane Breaker.' Kill the captain and make the crew serve you, their new lord. Take that ship and sail off. I care not where you go as long as you return with a full hold of slaves," Malekith said, handing the writ to Sinax, "Know that if you fail, you WILL die. Now go."

"Yes, my liege," Sinax said deferentially, slowly standing, and stepping away from the now opening ring of Black Guard, "I will not fail you."

With blood soaked dagger held tightly in hand, and iron writ in pocket, the un-armoured Druchii pushed the great door open, and set out down the steps towards the city, a cold fire in his eyes, and a wall of steel around his mind. Destiny called to him, and he was ready. Those who stood in his way would die, and those who aided him would receive handsome rewards. Sinax Fardirge was on the path to power.

* * *

From this point on the story will follow the happenings of Sinax Fardirges' life.


	2. Chapter 1: Bane Breaker

Sinax stood at the docks, the soft slap of water against wood made the dark night seem almost tranquil. He stared out at the ships in the harbour, a shiver of dread running up his spine. A towering Black Ark, one of the ancient cities taken from their homeland, floated in the center of the bay. Most of the ships were not ships, so much as castles set upon the backs of gigantic serpents and other sea-going monstrosities. Finally, his eyes fell upon a black shape, gold lettering on its wooden side. A boat made of wood and steel. His ship, the Bane Breaker.

Swiftly, he set off down the dock, coming to where his boat rested, lazily shrugging against the pier. His left hand tightened around the hilt of his blood-soaked dagger as he stared up at it, spotting several watchmen upon the deck.

"Only have one option I guess," he said softly, his sharp Elven eyes raking the gunwales, counting the guards.

"Two I can see… I'm pretty sure they've got repeater crossbows," He thought, pulling the Iron Writ from his pocket. Slowly, doing his best to show his importance compared to the guards, he walked up the boarding ramp.

"Halt, civilian! State your business!" One of the soldiers shouted. Sinax could here metal clank across the deck of the ship as two more soldiers, armed with crossbows, moved into view. Sinax raised the Iron Writ above him, and spoke coldly, "I am Sinax Fardirge, Dreadlord under order of Lord Malekith. Take me to your captain. Now."

"Y-y-yes Sir!" the leader of the four shouted, stepping forwards, "Right this way, Lord Fardirge."

Sinax followed the man, nodding at the three left to continue their vigil on the deck. The man opened a door, and led Sinax into the belly of the ship. The halls were well lit, metal wall sconces shaped like serpents held glass orbs of magical fire. They went down two levels, the soldier announcing who was following him to anyone in the halls, and telling them to remove themselves from "Lord Fardirges'" presence. After several minutes they stopped outside a gold gilded, iron door. "Please, wait here, Sir. I'll announce your arrival to Lord Underdark," the soldier said, bowing respectfully before opening the door and stepping inside.

Sinax leaned against the wall, staring down at the magical Dagger of Hotek. A thin smile crossed his face as he realized he hadn't cleaned it of blood yet. The dagger itself looked like nothing more than an everyday dagger, but it was so much more. It gave him the ability to perceive the way things were going to happen moments before they did, and accelerated his movement so he could strike down anything nearby before they could touch him.

The door opened, and Sinax looked up to see the soldier stepping out of the room beyond, "The captain will see you now, Lord Fardirge."

Sinax merely nodded, not wasting any more time on the soldier as he stepped into the room, and was met with one of the most amazing examples of opulence he had ever seen. Gold and silver studded the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Pieces of furniture taken from across the world filled the room. A huge table made of a single slave of blue marble sat in the center of the room. Around the table a large group of what were obviously higher ranking soldier sat around it. Sinax counted at least three crossbowmen, two Corsairs, a group of Cold One knights, a Black Guard, a Black Rider, several Bolt thrower crewmen, and a Sorceress. At the far end of the table stood a thin Druchii in a magnificent suit of black, gold lined armour, a serpent skin cape draped around his shoulders, short cut black hair barely visible beneath his horned helmet.

"Lord Fardirge? I expected someone older and better dressed," the older Elf sneered, his crew laughing viciously for a second before he held up a hand to stop them. His eyes turned to steel as he asked, "Now tell me, Fardirge. Why are you here?"

Sinax dropped the Iron writ upon the marble table, sending a spider web of cracks across its surface. Softly, he said," Lord Malekith sent me here to take command of this ship and it's crew."

"I'll never hand it over to an upstart like you," Underdark said coldly, his right hand resting against the blade on his hip.

Sinax smiled sadly, "You never had that option."

Before anyone in the room could react, he moved, leaping onto the table, blade coming up. Before him Underdark began to draw his blade, but before he could strike the dagger slid through his throat, and Sinax landed on the opposite side of the table, standing directly behind Underdark.

"To bad really. I'm sure you'd have made a magnificent second in command. But orders are orders," Sinax said, turning back as the older elf's head rolled across the floor, "All of you… Get every soldier on this ship on the deck. I'll be up there in a moment, then I'll give more orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Several of the warriors said, filing out of the room. The sorceress was the last to leave, a cold smile on her lips as she closed the door.

Sinax stood alone in the room. He didn't move for a moment, and when he did it was to kneel down next to the dead elf. "I hope you can forgive me when we meet beyond," he said quietly, before standing once again, and walking to the back of the room where, and opening the closet there. Inside was a second suit of armour. It was very similar to the normal corsair attire of a sea-serpent skin cloak, metal breastplate and helm piece. However, this one had three rows of spikes out the front of it; the leather boots had plates of flexible metal across them, and huge bladed shoulder plates. The helmet was simple compared to other helmets. Within moments he had removed the suit from its rack and dressed himself in it. He glanced in a mirror on the wall and decided that his current look would do for commanding his soldiers. He grinned, and said quietly, "Lets do this."

He grabbed the sword which had been on Underdark's belt, and tied the scabbard to his own, holding his dagger in hand, and tying the Iron Writ to his belt next to the his new sword. He opened the door, glancing into the hall, seeing no one there. He walked out, not bothering to close the door behind him, and walking up the two flights to the door to the deck. He saw no one on the way, which was exactly as planned. He stared at the door for a second, before pushing it open and stepping out to look upon his troops. Over three hundred men and women stood upon the deck just below where he had exited. He stared out at them for a second, before shouting, "I am Sinax Fardirge, your new lord, by order of Lord Malekith. He has ordered that we set out immediately. At dawn, five hours from now, we set sail for far-off lands. Unit leaders and free warriors stay here. Everyone else, head below decks and get some rest."

He moved out of the way of the doorway, and watched as slowly but surely the deck cleared of people, as they filed below, preparing themselves for the journey ahead. He nodded and smiled at each one as they filed past.


	3. Chapter 2: The Crew

As the last few Druchii trickled into the doorway, Sinax stepped down to the same level as the leaders of his troops. The soldiers who had watched him slay their previous captain stood before him, along with two Assassins, their disguises lying upon the deck before them, and the four men who had met him when he came onboard. The sorceress stood off to one side, away from the stench of the Cold One knight who had placed himself front and center.

"Well," Sinax began, clapping his hands together after sliding his dagger into a belt loop, and smiling genuinely at those before him, "Let's start with names here. I don't want to be shouting 'hey you' when I need your attention."

A chuckle ran through the group as Sinax turned and pointed to the right-most soldier, "You start."

"Ken, Sir. Kenth Lightbane."

"Sinax pointed at the next, and he promptly said, "Raine Blane, Sir"

Before Sinax could point at the third Crossbowman, the man spoke, "I'm known as Coldtoe. Bridge 'Coldtoe' Shenk."

"I won't ask why," Sinax said with a laugh, pointing at the stinking Cold one Knight, who spoke up with a low groan, "Vellus Cain, my liege."

Sinax passed over the comment on the end, pointing at the Black Guard who leaned lazily on his halberd.

"Bana Karone, my lords' servant."

Sinax understood that he had been given as much deference as the man could give, and pointed to the front most Bolt Thrower crewman.

"Renth of Naggaroth, leader of your Reapers. Renth Naggaro, Sir."

Sinax turned to the pair of Corsairs who promptly spoke up, "Rov and Bov, Sir. We're the Vero Brothers."

The first Assassin spoke before Sinax could point, "I am Bloodgut, servant of Khaine."

"And I," the other said, "am Bladefist."

Sinax pointed at the Sorceress who immediately turned to him from where she had previously been looking out into the bay, "I am the sorceress Veila Ventruss."

Sinax finally came to the four guards he had met earlier. The soldier who had led him downwards stepped forwards again and spoke, "We are the night guard, sir. I am Master Bob Smith. This is Vick, Reck , and finally Noy."

"Good, good! Now everyone," Sinax said, once again clapping his hands together, his wide smile now rubbing off on most of the others on the deck, "I need an opinion. Where should we head? Our only goal is to bring back slaves and swag."

"The Empire, or somewhere in the Human realms," Vellus Cain said slowly, his voice moving as though the sense numbing elixir he used to protect himself from the Cold Ones had numbed his thinking.

"Orcs. They're fun to shoot, fun to kill, and fun to eat. Plus they're plentiful, "Coldtoe said, a savage grin on his face.

"Stopping in Lustria to get some lizards might be a good idea. They live forever, 'less you kill 'em, or so I've 'eard," Rov said, his odd accent skewing his words.

Sinax rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before slowly saying, "No to the lizards. Too difficult to get lots of them. Humans are the easiest and Orcs are in the same general area. We'll head east for a start."

"A good plan," Veila hissed softly.

"Good," SInax said, nodding, "Get some rest, all of you. You'll need it."

He turned, headed into the belly of the ship, marching past his soldiers, smiling and nodding at them, before reaching the captains' quarters. As he shut the door, he felt a blade press up against his throat, a soft voice speaking into his ear, "Hello, new lord. Do not struggle and I shall not slay you," the voice paused to see if Sinax would speak before continuing, "I saw you slay the old lord. What speed you have! I doubt that most assassins could move that fast, and we are trained to! So… I must know how you did it. How you struck him down oh so swiftly…"

Sinax stood stock still, hand on the hilt of his dagger, thinking for a second before saying, "You saw the dagger I used, yes?"

"Yes…"

"It's a Dagger of Hotek. One of the magical blades enchanted to allow the wielder to strike with unbelievable speed."

The blade pulled away from Sinax's throat, and Sinax turned to find an assassin kneeling before him.

"Magic. Then you could slay me now and I could not stop you," The assassin said.

"But I wouldn't. At least, not yet," Sinax said, leaning against the Iron door behind him, "Mostly because I want to know why you did this. Why threaten me, when you knew I had an advantage you did not understand?"

"I… I thought you might be an assassin, and it is against the rules of our order, for one trained as an assassin to take any other title permanently. If you were one, I'd have had to kill you."

"Ahh… If I had not given a satisfactory response, I assume I'd be dead right now?"

"Yes…" the assassin said, looking nervously away from Sinax's glare.

"What's your name?" Sinax asked, an eyebrow rising slowly.

"Family, or Assassin?" the Assassin asked, one of his own eyebrows rising.

"Heh, heh, heh," Sinax laughed, smiling once again, "Let's go with assassin name, as I'm quite sure there's a rule against you giving me your actual name."

"True," the assassin said, nodding slightly, "You may call me Rendfinger, Lord."

"Rendfinger. A pleasure to meet you. Now if you don't mind, it's been a long day, and I'd like to get some rest before tomorrow morning."

"Right," Rendfinger said, standing and stepping out the door past Sinax, and into the hall.

Sinax sighed, pulling the helmet off his head and dropping it heavily onto the marble table. Slowly he sank into a large padded chair, thinking about how fast he had moved up the ladder, and how far he still had to go. Slowly his eyes closed, and sleep claimed him.


End file.
